


Gelato in Venice

by Scmnz



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group A [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 666 Words, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are enjoying Gelato in Venice when Aziraphale accidentally drops a rather large surprise on Crowley, making them both very happy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group A [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Gelato in Venice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Him Eat Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657896) by [bananaquit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/pseuds/bananaquit). 



“Hmm? Delicious! And what about that one?” Aziraphale said in flawless Italian, while pointing to another container of gelato.

The owner of the quaint little shop dutifully got out another tiny tasting spoon and got a sample of the flavor Aziraphale had pointed out, handing it to him. He popped it into his mouth with a happy little wiggle, and the empty miniature spoon joined the rapidly growing collection that had been handed to Crowley. 

“Simply scrumptious! Would you like to try anything dear?” 

Crowley shook his head. He was leaning in the corner of the shop, watching in fond contentment with half closed eyes as Aziraphale tried absolutely everything the shop had to offer, and made the other tourists wait behind him. “I’ve got everything I could possibly want, angel.” 

Aziraphale beamed at him, before turning back to the array of gelato before him. “Ooh! What about that one, kind sir?” He was either completely oblivious to the impatience of those waiting behind him, or he was delighting in it, like the bastard self Crowley loved him for.

At long last, Aziraphale had narrowed himself down to two flavors he wanted, and selected two more flavors “for Crowley” but really for himself as well. Crowley could have watched him sample them forever, but would be just as glad to sit across from Aziraphale and watch him happily eat. Crowley tucked what must have been every sample spoon the shop had into his jacket pocket and followed him out into the sunlight. 

They walked through the crowded streets, hand in hand, until they found a miraculously empty space in the city that was packed with tourists these days, unlike when they had last been here. They settled into some seating by the canal. The light from the clear sky sparkled on the water, as a gondolier drifted lazily by. “A lot has changed.”

“The company is still just as good.”

“You flatterer.” Aziraphale closed his eyes and savored a bite. “This Stracciatella is divine. You simply must try some my darling.” 

“Oh I must, must I?” Crowley murmured, even as he moved to indulge his request. His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. “That is quite good, actually.” 

“You like it?” Aziraphale looked pleased, and Crowley melted. “Maybe we should have some at our wedding then.” 

Crowley nearly choked on his second bite of gelato. “At our  _ what _ ?!” 

“Our wedding, dear,” Aziraphale said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“HHGK”. He had hoped, certainly, that now that they were on their own side they could eventually marry, but for Aziraphale to just say it as if being husbands wasn’t a far off fantasy. Crowley didn’t know how to cope.

Aziraphale gave him  _ a look _ . “We are betrothed after all.” 

Crowley’s eyes went wide. “W- We are?” He said weekly.

Aziraphale set down his gelato and focused his full attention on the demon before him, as if nothing else in the world could possibly matter to him. “Crowley. You proposed to me here in Venice, nearly 300 years ago.” 

Crowley blushed, recalling his passionate alcohol induced confession centuries ago. “I didn’t think you actually remembered. We were both very drunk and… Well, you didn’t exactly say yes.”

“Yes well… Obviously we couldn’t act on it at the time, but I kept the ring didn’t I?” Aziraphale said, lifting up his hand to display his winged pinky ring, the other hand coming to cup Crowley’s cheek.

Crowley’s expression softened. “You did. Meant a lot to me.” 

Aziraphale removed his sunglasses and pressed their foreheads together, staring into those gorgeous yellow eyes he loved so dearly. “And now there’s nothing in the world stopping us from being together for the rest of time, so I intend to marry you, if you’ll still have me.”

A single happy tear escaped the corner of Crowley’s eye. “Of course,  _ my angel _ .”

They kissed, soft and gentle and tasting of vanilla. 

“I love you.”

“And I you, my dear.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ice Cream and Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649784) by [kerkusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerkusa/pseuds/kerkusa)
  * [[Podfic] Gelato in Venice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504620) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress), [WoollyLambdaPods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods)
  * [Gelato in Venice [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602147) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
